Heir
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Stephanie is the heir to the vampire throne.Can Hunter still love her even though she isn't like him?
1. my destiny

Chapter 1  
  
I don't any of these characters apart from John,Dari,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I won't let you take her!!!!" a loud voice was saying from behind the door  
  
"It is her birthright" another voice said  
  
"She is to young!!"  
  
"She is nearlly 21, she is the right age"  
  
"She has a husband, you can't take that away from her"  
  
"fine! but I swear to you, we will be back for her" a voice said as the door   
  
began to open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie woke up gasping for air. That dream, its been in her mind ever since  
  
she signed those divorce papers. She didn't know what it meant, but her life hasn't  
  
been all that easy as of late. The things with her family and she couldn't help but  
  
think that she didn't belong.  
  
Stephanie finally laid down and began to relax. Before sleep took her, she felt  
  
something in her heart.....something was coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vince was in his office when Linda came in.  
  
"what the hell do you want" Vince asked coldly  
  
"Vince we need to talk" she said lightly  
  
"what about?"  
  
"about Stephanie"  
  
"why? has she done something?"  
  
"no, but I feel like what you are doing is driving her away, if you don't be careful,  
  
you will lose her"  
  
"what do you mean?" he asked getting mad  
  
"the offer still stands, remember, if you keep treating her wrong, they will come for her  
  
and there won't be anything you can do"  
  
With that, Linda turned and left the office, and left Vince to his thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie slowly walked to the back. Just another attack by the A-train. She felt like  
  
she was broken in half. She didn't know if she could take it anymore.Just then, a voice  
  
came out of the darkness.  
  
"hello Stephanie" it said to her  
  
"who are you?" she asked becoming afraid  
  
"we need to have a little talk"  
  
"about what?"  
  
Then figure stepped into the light. It was a tall man. He had black hair that went past  
  
his shoulders. He was wearing a thick black cape with a hood. His eyes looked cold and  
  
skin so pale.  
  
Vince was just coming in the back. He saw his daughter talking to a strange man. He looked  
  
familiar. Then it hit him, they are here to take her, he thought. He was making his way over  
  
to her but was stopped by Sable.  
  
"Vince, there you are, Big Show is looking for you" she said as she dragged him away from  
  
Stephanie  
  
"but...but" Vince tried to say, but it was too late, Steph and the man were gone  
  
Stephanie lead the man to her office. She sat down behind her desk. The pain was almost  
  
unbearable.  
  
"what is it you want to talk about?" she asked  
  
"it might be alot for you to take in right now, but it has been put off for too long already"  
  
"well what?"   
  
"ok, let me begin by saying that your father is forsaking you already"  
  
"yes, I know this already" she said sadly  
  
"well, your father has been keeping something from you for a long time"  
  
"what?"  
  
"your birthright isn't to be a GM of some show, it is to rule beside your real father,  
  
the king of the vampires"  
  
"what are you saying? Vince is not my real father?"   
  
"no, he took you in as a small child, but in realitly he was keeping you from your destiny"  
  
"how do I know what you are saying is true?" she asked  
  
"your birthmark on your arm, its the same as your father"  
  
Steph lifted her sleeve and looked at her tan birthmark. She looked back at the man.  
  
"why do you show yourself now?" she asked  
  
"your father has gotten weaker ever since you left when you were born, he needs you now   
  
more than ever"  
  
"then I will go to him, if thats my destiny" she said looking up at the man  
  
"then follow me, your father is waiting, he is here we won't have to go far"  
  
Steph took one last look around and followed the dark figure out of the building. If this  
  
was her destiny, then she will follow it, but she thought about it for a moment and noticed  
  
that the feeling of being alone, was now filled.  
  
~~~~~~~~please read and review~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. father

The dark figure lead Stephanie through alley ways and dark streets until they reached  
  
a door in a dark alley.  
  
"come, he is waiting" he said  
  
They walked up the stairs and into a dark bedroom.   
  
"come in my child" a voice said  
  
Stephanie slowly walked in and looked around. She didn't see anyone. Until a light in  
  
the corner came on.  
  
"my my look how you've grown" a man wearing black sitting in an arm chair in the corner  
  
said in a whisper. Stephanie slowly came over and sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"you have alot of questions, I know, I will do my best to answer them" he said  
  
"why did you give me up if it hurt you so?" she asked not looking up  
  
"well, I wanted a better life for you, and I knew I couldn't give that to you, but when I  
  
wanted you to come home, Vince wouldn't give you up"  
  
"I see" she answered  
  
"I have noticed that you are not being treated like you should, my daughter"  
  
"yes, I know" she said sadly  
  
"thats why I had Dari come and find you, I knew you were old enough to learn your birthright"  
  
"you didn't tell me before because I had a husband" Steph said begining to understand  
  
"but you are divorced now and you are free to make your own decisions"  
  
"what about my old life?" she asked  
  
"I will give you some time to think about it, you can come and join me or go back to your old life"  
  
"it won't take that long for my decision" she said  
  
"then I will send Dari to come for you next Thursday, you have until then, but before you go,  
  
I want to give you something" he reached into his cape pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a   
  
gold band with some strange writing on it.  
  
"wear this whenever you are in danger, it also keeps you connected to me, my child"  
  
"I have alot to think about but before I make my decision, I have to talk to Vince" Steph said  
  
as she got up and headed for the door. But before she left, she turned and said.  
  
"goodbye father"  
  
"goodbye my daughter" 


	3. a princess by bloodline

~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie walked into Vince's office. He wasn't there. She had to talk to him before  
  
Dari came to get her. An idea came to mind, she would call him out. That would get him  
  
to come out of his hiding place. Steph walked to the gorilla and waited for her theme to  
  
hit. She walked to the ring and grabed a mic.  
  
"well, Dad, you are a hard person to find when your needed, would you please come to the  
  
ring, we have something to talk about" she said  
  
Just then Vince's theme hit and he came to the ring.  
  
"what do you want?" he asked  
  
"well, how about telling everyone here who I really am" she demanded  
  
"what is she talking about?" said Tazz at the anouncer table  
  
Vince looked at her confused.  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"how could you keep something like this from me, I trusted you!!!" she yelled  
  
"what?" Vince asked  
  
"that I'm not your daughter, that you've been keeping me from my real family, how could you?"  
  
"oh my god!!!! Steph isn't Vince's daughter?" yelled Cole  
  
Vince looked down. He knew this day would come. But why did it have to be so soon.  
  
"I was protecting you" he said tring to convince her  
  
"yeah, you were protecting me from someone who cares about me, my birthright" Steph said  
  
"you don't understand" Vince said nearlly panicking  
  
"I undersatnd, well, Vince, you wanted me out of your life so bad, well, now you got it"  
  
With that she threw down the mic and stepped out of the ring. She looked back at Vince, who  
  
looked like he was about to cry. She smiled to herself. But it was hard to just say goodbye to  
  
her friends, like Kurt, Torrie, Chris Jericho. She was really gonna miss Chris but she knew he  
  
would never like her the way she liked him. So thats why she decided that maybe getting away   
  
from here was the best thing.  
  
She went back to her office and grabed her stuff. She went out to the parking lot to wait for  
  
Dari. Dari was like her father's protecter, and soon to be hers. Then a voice made her jump.  
  
"are you ready?" it was Dari  
  
"yes, I am" she said as she took one last look around  
  
"right this was princess" he said as he lead her to a limo. Steph noticed that the tv was on  
  
and they were showing Vince back in his office and he was crying his eyes out. Sable was tring  
  
to comfort him but it was no use. He was crying because his little girl left him. Steph smiled.  
  
"payback is a bitch" she said to Dari who smiled back at her.  
  
"are you ready to become a full princess, milady" he asked her  
  
"yes I am" she answered as she looked at the ring on her finger. Dari sensed something was  
  
wrong  
  
"is something troubling you, Princess" he said softly  
  
"just thinking about someone" she said  
  
"well, I will talk to your father and maybe when you get settled in, you can see this someone"  
  
Dari said giving her a smile  
  
"I would like that" she said as she looked out her window. Thinking about how would Chris react  
  
to her being a princess. 


	4. going for a visit

Stephanie was getting use to all this princess stuff. They went back to London where her  
  
father lived. The place was huge. It had everything,horses,servents, and a huge lake. She  
  
thought this place was great. Even her bedroom was great. But Steph still missed home.  
  
One night at dinner.  
  
Stephanie couldn't think straight. Her father noticed.  
  
"what is wrong my child?" he asked softly  
  
"oh, just thinking about some things" she answered  
  
"is it about a certain Chris" he said while smiling at her. Stephanie has gotten to know her  
  
father better. They were so much alike in alot of things. Steph knew she belonged.  
  
"yes, how did you know?" she asked while laughing  
  
"well, first,you are my daughter, I know what you are thinking, second, its not that hard to   
  
understand you"  
  
"well I just ,miss him thats all"  
  
"well we can find out if he misses you, because Vince spread a rumor about you being dead, so  
  
you are dead to the WWE"   
  
"that bastard, how will I know if he cares?" she asked  
  
"I think I know"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris cried so hard when he found out Stephanie died. He didn't understand what was going on  
  
with her the night she left, but Vince wasn't talking to anyone about it. He went on like  
  
nothing ever happened. Chris couldn't help but miss her.  
  
"what am I thinking, did I love her?" he asked himself  
  
"maybe you did" a voice said out of the darkness  
  
"who the hell are you?" Chris asked  
  
"just a friend here to help you with your pain"  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"you miss her don't you?"  
  
"yeah, so what, I can't do anything about it, shes dead"  
  
"oh, do you believe every rumor you hear, and I have a message for you"  
  
"she alive, what??"  
  
"take it from me, she misses you too"  
  
"oh my god!!! take me to her, please"  
  
"thats why I'm here Chris, come with me, we have to travel a long way"  
  
"I'm ready" Chris answered  
  
"then lets go, we don't have that nuch time, the plane leaves soon"  
  
"ok"   
  
Chris followed the man out of the building. He was going to see Stephanie he couldn't  
  
believe it. What was he going to say to her, what was he going to do? He didn't care,he   
  
was going to see Stephanie. 


	5. she's a princess and she's good at it

Chris looked out the window of a private jet. He didn't know where they were going,  
  
but he knew they were going over the ocean. He was excited to see Steph again. He was  
  
devestated when he found out she was dead.  
  
Then plane landed and him and the man left the plane. They were at some great estate.  
  
The house was huge. It looked like a castle. The man lead him through the doors and  
  
down a great hall.  
  
"follow me"  
  
Chris followed him into a huge room, where a man was sitting on a chair looking at some  
  
papers.  
  
"my lord, Chris is here" said the man said tring to get the man's attention  
  
"ah, yes, Chris nice to meet you" he said as he shook Chris's hand  
  
"um...where is Stephanie?" he asked getting excited  
  
"she is at the stables, I will send for her" he said as he waved his hand. Moments later  
  
a young woman appeared. The man whispered in her ear and the woman nodded and left.  
  
"please Chris, come sit down" he motioned to a chair on the side of the big chair  
  
"what are you? some kind of king" Chris asked laughing  
  
"you could say that" Chris looked at him and was confused. Was he a king? he thought to   
  
himself  
  
Just then, the woman appeared again.  
  
"my lord, your daughter is on her way" she said as she left  
  
"thank you Elisa"  
  
"daughter?" Chris asked looking at the man  
  
"yes, but I will let her explain" he said as a figure appeared at the door.   
  
Stephanie walked in but she had her head turned and she didn't see Chris sitting there.  
  
"you wanted to see me father" she said now turning around. She was wearing a loose black  
  
dress. Her hair was wavy and but up in a bun, and she had a metal crown treaded over her  
  
forehead and into her hair. She gasped when she saw Chris, as he did.  
  
"oh my god Chris!" she breathed  
  
"Stephanie!! your alive" he said as he hugged her. Tears started to roll down his face.  
  
They never noticed her father and Dari leave the room  
  
"I missed you" she whispered in his ear  
  
"I missed you too, when I heard you died, I didn't want to believe it"  
  
"come we have alot to talk about" she said as she dragged him out of the room and down the  
  
hall. They entered a nice bedroom. Chris knew it was Stephanie's because it seemed like the  
  
biggest room in the house.  
  
Stephanie sat Chris down and told him everything, about Vince, her new father, and her new   
  
role as a princess.  
  
"wow" was all Chris could say  
  
"yeah your telling me" she said laying down on the bed they were sitting on  
  
"what do you do as a princess?" he asked  
  
"well, I do alot of things like, I make peace with other creatures and make alliances,you  
  
know, that type of thing"  
  
"thats alot, do you like it here?" he asked dreading her answer  
  
"yeah I do, but I sometimes miss home"  
  
"you know, the only two people that took your death the hardest was Hunter and your brother,  
  
um...I mean Shane"  
  
"well Hunter is a surprise, but me and Shane were close" she said looking up at him  
  
"so this is what you have to wear around here" he said motioning to her outfit  
  
"yup, all black dresses, some that are tighter than anything and some nice and comfortable   
  
like this one" she said with a smile  
  
"well I like them" he said as he laid down beside her  
  
"some have no front to them at all, I have to wear those to meetings and things"  
  
"Steph?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"after I leave here, will I ever see you again?" he asked as he put his arm around her waist  
  
"I don't know, we might be doing some things in America next month, we could see each other  
  
then, but I still have to keep my idenity a secret" she said as she got closer to him  
  
"yeah that would work, nobody at home is gonna believe that I know a princess" he said as his  
  
mouth got closer hers  
  
They kissed for awhile. When they parted they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"I have to change for dinner" she said getting up and walking into her closet. She came out   
  
moments later she came out wearing a dress that bearly covered anything. Chris's breath  
  
caught in his mouth.  
  
"you look wonderfull"he said getting up  
  
"thank you" she said as he kissed her again  
  
They walked to the dining hall where her father and Dari were. Her father looked and smiled  
  
as he saw Chris and Stephanie holding hands. They sat and ate. Chris sat next to Stephanie  
  
but he noticed something weriod about her drink. It was darker.  
  
"its blood" she whispered in his ear  
  
"is that what I'm drinking?" he asked looking down at his cup  
  
"no, yours is wine" she laughed  
  
Later Chris and Stephanie were sitting in her bedroom talking. The sun was rising, so Steph  
  
shut the steel door that covered the window, so she could stay up and not get hurt.  
  
"my father informed me that you are going home day after tomorrow, I'm gonna miss you" she  
  
said sadly  
  
"yeah I know, but think we can see each other in a month" he said as he looked at Steph who  
  
sat in the chair in front of him. He noticed she looked very tired.  
  
"yeah I guess your right" she said as she yawned  
  
"come here" he opened his arms and she walked over to him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Before he could say anything, she was asleep. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He   
  
went around to the other side and got in. He wraped his arms around her waist as she slept.  
  
Steph laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep together, never wanting to let go. 


	6. going back home

"are you sure your gonna be ok?"   
  
"yes, father, I'm gonna be fine, its not my first time in America"  
  
"yes I know, but you are going to be making deals with the WWE, remember,  
  
don't show your face around there ok"  
  
"yes father, if I can handle lycanthropes, I can sure handle Vince McMahon"  
  
"well, Dari and Elisa are going with you, and tell Chris I said hello"  
  
"ok father, bye" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and followed Dari and  
  
Elisa onto the plane. Steph sat near the window and peared out. Elisa sat next to   
  
her.  
  
"isn't this excited, my lady" she said looking out the window as well  
  
"yes I'm excited about going back home"  
  
"or are you excited about seeing Chris" Elisa said with a laugh  
  
"yes I supose your right" Steph said smiling  
  
The flight was a short one. It was and hour before sunrise so they had to get to the  
  
hideout before its too late. When they got there, they settled in and slept until the   
  
sun went down.  
  
Stephanie thought it would be nice to go see Chris. So she went to the hotel where he was  
  
staying at. He was only on the second floor, so it was easy to get to. When she got to the  
  
balcony, she noticed the door was locked. She looked around and blew into the lock, which  
  
unlocked it. Being a vampire was cool.  
  
She let herself in quietly. Chris was asleep on the bed. She made her way over to him. She  
  
sat on the bed lightly so it wouldn't wake him. She bent down and whispered into his ear.  
  
"wake up Chris"  
  
He stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"who are you?" he asked sitting up in the dark  
  
"don't tell me you don't remember your princess"  
  
"Stephanie??" he turned on the light and turned around to see her sitting there smiling  
  
"what are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged her tightly  
  
"my father sent me here to make deals with Vince, but I can't let him know who I am"  
  
"why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" he asked but still not letting her go  
  
"I wanted to surprise you, and I wanted to ask you something"  
  
"what?"  
  
"well, I wanted to know if you would be so kind as to escort me to Raw tomorrow night"  
  
"sure I would love to, but how are you gonna cover your face"  
  
"this" she stood up and pulled the hood of her cape over head. It covered her eyes, and  
  
you couldn't tell it was her.  
  
"oh thats good" he said as she sat back down  
  
"I think that I might show myself to Shane" she said out of the blue  
  
"thats good, I think that he would faint if he saw you again"  
  
"I can only tell him, nobody else, my father wants to keep me under raps for awhile"  
  
They talked for hours, when Stephanie had to leave because of the sun.  
  
"I have to go Chris, you need your sleep" she got up and turned to leave when she felt  
  
his hand on hers  
  
"let me come with you, let me stay at your place, I can't sleep here"  
  
"ok follow me" she said as she grabed his hand and lead him to the balcony. She let go  
  
of his hand and jumped from the balcony. Chris stared in amazment.  
  
"um.....Stephanie, I can't do that" he squeaked  
  
"ok, meet me outside the front doors and get your bags" she laughed  
  
Chris took only a second to get his bags and run down to the front desk and check out.  
  
He went outside and saw Stephanie standig by a lamppost  
  
"alright lets go" he said as he grabed Steph's hand as they went down dark alley ways and  
  
streets. They got to the place right before sunrise. They didn't know what to to expect  
  
from Raw, but they weren't afraid. 


	7. I missed her!

Stephanie and Chris walked into the arena with Elisa and Dari right behind them.  
  
Before they could get three feet into the door, Eric Bishoff came up to them.  
  
"empress, welcome"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"Chris, you can leave I have found someone else to take your place"  
  
"but..." Chris tried to say but heard someone say his name  
  
"Chris....Chirs" it was Trish. She ran up to him. "come on baby we have to get ready"  
  
she said. Chris then left. Stephanie was getting ready to go into a rage. She also felt  
  
like crying. Elisa sensed her pain and touched her arm for comfort. Steph nodded and   
  
turned back to Eric.  
  
"who is my lady's escort?" Dari asked knowing Stephanie couldn't speak  
  
"I give you evoultion" he said as he jestured toword a group a guys standing near by  
  
Ric Flair and Randy Orton walked up to her and smiled.  
  
"this way Empress" Ric said as Randy offered his arm. Stephanie took it as they walked   
  
down the hall as Elisa and Dari walked closly behind. They entered the lockeroom where   
  
Hunter was sitting.  
  
"who is this?" he asked looking up at Stephanie  
  
"this is the Empress" Ric answered  
  
"oh nice to meet you" he said looking back down to the floor. Stephanie sensed his sadness  
  
"may I speak with Hunter alone" Stephanie said looking at everyone   
  
"yes, we will be right outside" Dari said as he left with everyone  
  
Stephanie looked at Hunter who still was looking at the floor.  
  
"I sense your upset about something" she said walking in front of him  
  
"yeah, I lost someone" he said not looking up  
  
"I know, a wife or something" she said  
  
"well sorta, she was an ex"  
  
"you miss her?"  
  
"yes very much"  
  
"do you still love her?"  
  
"yes I do but I can't tell her now"  
  
Stephanie sat down next to him and puts her hand on his arm.  
  
"I have met this girl of yours, I asure you, shes happy" she said  
  
Hunter looked up with tears in his eyes.  
  
"what?"  
  
"yes, young girl, brown hair, kinda tall"  
  
"yeah, shes alive" he said hopefully  
  
"you can never believe whats in front of your eyes" she said thinking about taking off her  
  
cape, but doesn't  
  
Hunter looked up confused. Then it hit him, hard.  
  
"Stephanie??" he asked as new tears began to flow  
  
She removed her hood, showing him her face for the first time.  
  
"oh my god!!! your alive" he cried harder as he hugged her  
  
"oh Hunter don't cry" she said hugging him back  
  
"why did you leave me" he said near losing it  
  
"it was my birthright, I had to leave"  
  
Hunter looked at her. Now noticing the metal crown treaded through her hair with a red gem  
  
hanging over her forehead.   
  
"your the Empress" he asked  
  
"yes, I am"  
  
She leaned closer to him and kissed him. He kissed back as him tears dried up. They kissed  
  
until they heard a knock on the door. They parted and smiled at each other. Stephanie put  
  
her hood back on.  
  
"we shall talk later Hunter, we have much to speak about" she said giving him one more  
  
kiss before they left the room.  
  
"my lady, Eric is waiting for you" Dari said  
  
"thank you I will go find him" Stephanie said as she walked down the hallway as Elisa and Dari  
  
followed. She turned around and looked at Hunter one last time before turning the corner. There  
  
was Chris and Trish were making out. Steph clenched her fist, and her blood boiled.  
  
'that asshole, he is so dead' she thought to herself  
  
Dari sensed it and grabed her before she lunged at them. He knew he had just saved their lives  
  
because an Empress with so much rage could kill a nation. He pulled her around the corner and  
  
looked at her.  
  
"my lady, you must clear your senses, we are here for business" he said looking around  
  
"I know I'm sorry, lets just go find Eric" she said as she began to walk away  
  
Then they heard someone calling them.  
  
"princess!!!!!!!princess!!!!!" it was Hunter. Dari and Elisa left to go find Eric.  
  
Hunter leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"she said knowing that she did, very much 


	8. telling Shane

Eric was still talking about vampires joining the war with Smackdown!.  
  
Stephanie was bored out of her mind. She had been in there for three  
  
hours. Finally a stage hand came in and said the show was about to start.  
  
"well, we are going out on the Highlight reel" Eric anounced  
  
"that is just fine" Stephanie relpied  
  
Jericho was out in the ring when Eric came out.  
  
"sorry Chris, but I need to borrow your show, I have a special guest"  
  
"oh now who would that be?" Jericho asked very mad  
  
"oh nobody special, just someone who is gonna help us with the war"  
  
Just then Triple H's theme hit and he walked out with Stephanie on his arm.He   
  
helped her into the ring as she sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"I give you the princess of all vampires" Eric said  
  
Just then Shane's theme hit and he walked to the ring.  
  
"Eric, why don't you leave and let me take care of this"  
  
"no way Shane, I'm not letting you screw this up"   
  
"fine you can stay"  
  
Shane turned to Stephanie, who was still in her cloak.  
  
"now princess, let me ask you some questions"  
  
Shane began to talk, but Stephanie didn't pay attention  
  
"you miss her don't you?" she asked out of the blue  
  
"who?" Shane asked  
  
"your sister, I sense your pain"  
  
"yes, I do"  
  
"you fear that she doesn't rest in peace"  
  
"yes"  
  
"let me reasure you, I have seen her recently, she is happy"  
  
"what???? she is alive" Shane asked getting excited  
  
"I guess you could say that"  
  
"where is she? can I see her?"  
  
"oh Shane, I just want you to know is that she misses you too"  
  
Shane got it instantly. The segmant ended and Hunter helped her back stage.  
  
"you were great out there" he said  
  
"thank you, um....Hunter?" she asked  
  
"what?"  
  
"what do you think about me being a vampire"  
  
"I don't think I could give you an honest answer right now"  
  
"ok, I have to go see Shane" she said as she left  
  
She found Shane in his dressing room, he was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you" she said looking down  
  
"oh please come in, I have much to ask you"  
  
She came in and sat down next to him. They talked for along while.  
  
"so she's alive and well" Shane said as new tears began to fall  
  
"yes, and she loves you Shane" She said  
  
"can I see her?" he asked looking up  
  
"the spirit you seek is before you" Stephanie said as she lowered her hood.  
  
Shane gasped and hugged her.  
  
"oh Steph, I thought you were dead" he cried into her shoulder  
  
"I know Shane and I'm so sorry I put you through that"  
  
"promise you won't leave me again" he cried  
  
"oh I promise" she said  
  
They didn't know that Vince was listening in. He thought of a plan to kill  
  
Stephanie for good. 


End file.
